De galletas y últimas oportunidades
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot [AU]. De como Kirei pretende conquistar a Kiritsugu. De como Archer haría todo lo posible por un beso de Saber. Y de como nada sale como uno quiere. (ArcherXSaber unitaleral, KireiXKiritsugu unilateral y algo más).


Primero que nada, este fic fue hecho para el intercambio White Elephant. Me tocó Aomine Daiki, que quería un fic de Fate/Zero AU, algo ligerito y de comedia. Debo admitir que no escribo mucho sobre este género, así que lo encontré un poco difícil; pero espero sea del agrado de todos (y especialmente de Aomine Daiki!). Como dije, el fic es AU, pero espero haber podido conservar la mayor parte de las personalidades de todos.

**Disclaimer**: Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**De galletas y últimas oportunidades.**

Las luces de colores iluminaban por completo la fachada de la casa, permitiendo al espectador apreciar una atractiva decoración navideña, misma que presentaba la mayoría de las casas del vecindario. La nieve terminaba de dar ese aire hogareño y acogedor típico de la época, mientras las luces danzaban al ritmo de una música invisible. Todo estaba en calma o al menos eso era lo que se podía observar, lo que sucedía en el interior quedaba resguardado tras los apacibles y confortables muros.

- ¿Puedes recordarme una vez más por qué hacemos esto?- Preguntó una voz malhumorada, mientras el humo inundaba rápidamente la cocina y el olor a quemado se impregnaba por todo el lugar.

- Porque de esa manera podrías quedar bien con Saber, para variar.- Contestó la otra voz, cansada y baja, mientras el dueño de la misma no podía reprimir el fruncir la nariz al observar los resultados del último intento.

- Sí, bueno.- El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró desdeñosamente las galletas completamente quemadas y negras que acababan de sacar del horno.- Sólo desearía que cocinar fuera más sencillo.

- Tú fuiste el que dijo que sabía hacerlo.- Kirei, un poco más bajo y mucho más moreno, agregó mordazmente.- Supongo que sólo presumías.

- ¡Hey! He visto como lo hacen en la televisión docenas de veces, creí que si esas ineptas pueden hacerlo, cualquiera podría.- Gilgamesh se defendió, subiendo un poco el tono. Luego tomó la bandeja con los intentos de galletas y depositó su contenido en la basura.- Tendremos que empezar de nuevo.

El moreno soltó un bufido de exasperación antes de asentir. De cualquier manera, el también quería quedar bien, aunque aún no le revelará el nombre de su presa a su amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ves a Saber, Gilgamesh?- Preguntó, acercando los ingredientes necesarios, casi sin ver la receta. Después de practicar por casi cuatro horas, ya se los sabía de memoria; lo cual era frustrante siendo que podía llegar a ser muy bueno en casi cualquier cosa que pretendiera... excepto, aparentemente, cocinar.

- ¿Qué le veo?- Preguntó, dejando entre ver la emoción que le causaba pensar en su compañera de clase.- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Es inteligente, valiente y atrevida; no le importa dar su opinión de las cosas...

- Ni rechazarte. Creo que esta última fue la sexta vez, ¿cierto?- Interrumpió Kirei, llevando un conteo mental de las veces que a Archer lo había rechazado dicha rubia, desde que habían empezado el bachillerato.

- Ni tampoco hacer cualquier cosa para defender sus ideas, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras.- Terminó el más alto, alzando la voz, ligeramente indignado por las palabras del otro.

Pero era cierto. Desde que habían empezado la preparatoria, Archer se había fijado en Saber, una joven un tanto bajita, con el cabello largo y rubio, recogido en un elegante moño. Ella era presidente de la clase y nunca se callaba al dar su opinión ante el consejo escolar; era valiente y bastante atlética también. Su chica ideal, con el único problema de que parecía inmune a los encantos del rubio.

- Aún no entiendo por qué sigue haciéndolo.- Murmuró más para sí que para su amigo. Kirei seguía pesando el azúcar en la báscula mientras él cernía el harina en el gran tazón azul.- ¿Quién podría decirle que no al líder del equipo de atletismo?

-Un golpe al ego, ¿eh?

- Seguro lo encuentras entretenido.- El moreno sólo atinó a levantarse de hombros y sonreír disimuladamente, antes de volver su mirada al libro.- No sé por qué seguimos siendo amigos.

- Porque somos más iguales de lo que crees.- Contestó el otro, aún en la misma posición.- Y ambos estamos muy por encima de los demás.

- En eso tienes toda la razón.- Aceptó Gilgamesh, revolviendo con ímpetu la masa que se estaba formando en el tazón.

Un par de horas y dos intentos fallidos después, unas galletas visiblemente aceptables estaban enfriándose sobre la mesa de la cocina. Nada ostentoso, se habían conformado con hacer unos cuantos muñecos de jengibre y unas galletas de chocolate, las cuales olían bastante bien; tanto que un par de ellas habían terminado en sus, de por sí vacíos, estómagos. Gilgamesh miró la hora con asombro para percatarse que eran casi las ocho de la noche, apenas y tenían una hora para prepararse y dirigirse al evento. Bufó una vez más al bajar la mirada a su ropa: el suéter café estaba completamente lleno de harina y el pantalón presentaba manchas de café y leche en varias partes. Por su lado, Kirei tenía peor pinta todavía, con una de las mangas de su camisa medianamente quemada y el cabello completamente desordenado.

- Creo que así no conquistarás a nadie esté año, Kotomine.- Se burló el rubio, señalando el cabello de su compañero.- Por cierto, no me has dicho para quién son tus galletas.

- Te lo diré en la fiesta; ahora tenemos prisa.- Cortó el moreno, sacando su cambio de ropa de la mochila que tenía en la sala y dirigiéndose a toda prisa al baño para ducharse.

Archer suspiró, recogiendo un poco del desastre en que había quedado convertida la cocina. La fiesta. Tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo por lucir bien y comportarse, porque era la última oportunidad que tenía de iniciar algo con su princesa. Esa fiesta, además de ser la celebración de Navidad, era una fiesta de graduación para aquellos que habían conseguido adelantar clases y terminar un semestre antes que los demás; el mismo Gilgamesh, al igual que Saber y Kirei, obtendría su diploma esa noche.

Archer colocó los platos sucios en el fregadero, con emociones encontradas: estaba Feliz (con mayúsculas) de haber podido terminar pronto sus estudios, aprovechando ese tiempo extra que tendría libre para conocer las universidades que le habían enviado invitación y pensar en conciencia qué haría con el resto de su vida; pero también estaba ligeramente triste porque ella, Arturia, seguía rechazándolo cada vez que se le acercaba. Si tan sólo pudiera demostrarle las grandes cosas que podrían realizar juntos, quizás ella cambiaría de opinión. Y esta era la noche.

Gilgamesh observó a Kirei saliendo del baño con nada más que la toalla atorada despreocupadamente en su cadera. Era demasiado alto y demasiado deportista como para hacerle sombra, pero extrañamente su amigo nunca había demostrado un gran interés en ningún deporte, a pesar de dominar muchos de ellos.

El rubio entró al cuarto y se quitó rápidamente las prendas sucias, dejándolas esparcidas por el piso. Luego se metió en la regadera, cerrando los ojos al contacto con el agua fría. Tembló un poco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación del agua en la piel; producto de la costumbre de años. Aún así, dio un paso hacia adelante, solo para que su pie se encontrara con el jabón en el piso, provocando que resbalara sin control. Archer se sujetó apenas de la cortina del baño, la cual se recorrió hasta el otro extremo, con lo que terminó golpeándose en el pie derecho contra la pared. Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado, se paró lentamente; su pie pulsando fuertemente.

Cuando salió de bañarse, Gilgamesh encontró al Kotomine canturreando quedamente mientras se veía en el espejo. Ambos irían con trajes negros; mientras la camisa del primero era negra y la del segundo color vino.

- La Navidad te ha pegado fuerte este año.- Comentó, secándose su cabello con una toalla.

- Sabes que yo no apoyo esas celebraciones.- Contestó el otro, atándose los zapatos.- Pero, podrías decir que esta definitivamente será interesante.

El rubio dio su aprobación mientras se ajustaba la corbata una última vez antes de salir al evento, pensando todavía en la que (según él) pronto sería su princesa.

- El último.- Dijo, parado junto a la puerta.- ¿Ya sabes a que escuela asistirás, Kotomine?

El moreno se tomó unos instantes antes de responder, secamente.- No. A decir verdad no hay nada que me apasione mucho. ¿Es difícil de creer que todo me da igual?

- Eso no es cierto.- Refutó Archer, sonriendo maliciosamente.- Es solamente que tú no has encontrado aquello que te de placer. Pero cuando lo hagas, no lo dejarás ir.

Kirei se encogió de hombros, pensando cómo era posible que el rubio lo conociera tan bien y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, sí había algo que le interesaba, o mejor dicho alguien. Alguien que había conseguido colarse en sus pensamientos durante el día, y en los sueños durante la noche. Alguien que, si todo salía bien, sería algo más que una idea.

Caminaron en silencio los quince minutos que los separaban de su destino; cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Archer miró el reloj un par de cuadras antes de llegar, llevaban alrededor de quince minutos de adelanto pero no importaba, así podría tener una posición estratégica para observar cuando Arturia llegara.

- Pasen, pasen.- Invitó la profesora a una pareja que arribaba antes que ellos, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, enfundada en un vestido rosa.- Hay bocadillos y ponche en el comedor, sírvanse y pónganse a gusto.- Una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara, mientras les señalaba las largas mesas de las que hablaba. La pareja se alejó, dejando lugar para que los amigos se acercaran.

- Así que siempre sí te graduaste, Gilgamesh.- Fue el saludo que les dio la maestra, dejando la cálida sonrisa a un lado.

- Parece que le sorprende.- Respondió el aludido, mirándola fijamente.

- Un poco, sí. No creí que pudieras ser tan... inteligente. Aunque será agradable no tener que verte en mi clase.- Admitió la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hay ponche en el fondo; por favor no hagan un escándalo esta noche.

Gilgamesh se encogió de hombros y levantó una ceja, al tiempo que le decía adiós con la mano.

- La profesora Nanko la trae contra ti, Archer.- Comentó el moreno, ubicándose junto al bowl rebozante de ponche.

- Que va, si se le nota que moriría por estar en mis brazos.- Refutó el segundo, llenando su copa de la bebida que estaba frente a él.- Lástima por ella, no es mi tipo.

- Ya sé. Rubia y enojona.

- Exactamente.- Contestó, sonriendo de lado, al ver a su presa entrar.- Mira quien llegó.

Arturia platicaba amenamente con Kiritsugu Emiya, un joven del mismo grupo, un tanto retraído y solitario. Ella portaba un vestido azul marino largo y entallado, mientras Emiya traía un traje café oscuro con una camisa un poco más clara. El brillo en los ojos de Archer delató sus pensamientos, pero si hubiera observado cuidadosamente hubiera visto las manos de Kirei apretando convulsivamente el agarre de la bolsa que traía.

- Creo que iré a saludar a mi princesa.

- Debería ir contigo.- Repuso el moreno, bajando levemente la vista pero con la voz perfectamente modulada.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el rubio, observando detenidamente como su amigo se sonrojaba ligeramente.- No me digas que ahora me harás competencia.

- No... no es eso.- Se compuso rápidamente.- Sólo digo que necesitas alguien que distraiga a Emiya un momento.

Gilgamesh pareció relajarse un poco, soltando el aliento. Después asintió y volvió la vista hacia la joven.- Vamos, pues.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Arturia, que gusto verte aquí.- Saludó Archer, al llegar al lado de la rubia.- Tan hermosa como siempre.

- Gilgamesh.- Respondió ella, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, sin atisbo de interés.- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.

- Vamos, vamos. Es nuestra última noche, ¿cierto?, ¿por qué no intentar ser amable conmigo al menos una vez?- Al ver que la joven guardó silencio, decidió continuar.- ¿no bailarías conmigo?, ¿sólo una pieza?

Arturia soltó un resoplido de exasperación, antes de señalar a su acompañante.- Vine con Kiritsugu, ¿ves?

- Por eso no hay problema, Arturia.- Intervino Kotomine.- Yo quisiera platicar un rato contigo, Kiritsugu; si no te importa.

Emiya intercambió una mirada disimulada con Saber, antes de aceptar y separarse de ella, lentamente. Gilgamesh arcó una ceja, notando el extraño comportamiento entre este y Kotomine; pero dejándolo en el olvido al encontrarse a solas con el motivo de sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó ella, instantes después.

- Calma, Saber.- Levantó las manos en son de paz.- Realmente sólo me gustaría poder bailar contigo.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Tal vez sería mejor que fuéramos un rato afuera.- Sugirió el más alto, quedamente. Kiritsugu no contestó, pero lo siguió pasos atrás.

Afuera el aire frío calaba los huesos, el viento estremeciendo la cabellera de ambos. Kirei se apoyó en la cerca de madera que rodeaba el salón, en la que se podían ver algunos copos de nieve.

- La noche está agradable.- Comentó, sintiendo como su acompañante se acercaba a su lado.

- Sí.- Los ojos casi negros, mirando con nostalgia hacia la nada.

- Aunque sigue siendo impenetrable.- Un silencio, un tanto incómodo.- Cómo tú.

- Kirei...

- Me intrigas, Kiritsugu; ya te lo he dicho.- El joven volteó hasta tener frente a sí a su interlocutor; la mirada fija en esos ojos que reflejaban el cielo estrellado. El aludido dio un paso atrás, inseguro de qué hacer.- Mucho.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Bailas muy bien, Saber.- La joven sonrió al cumplido y siguió moviéndose por la pista de baile, al ritmo de una canción lenta. Las manos masculinas se encontraban posadas en su esbelta cintura mientras las de ella rodeaban su cuello hasta cruzarse en la espalda.- Me pregunto si harás algo mal.

- Demasiadas cosas, Gilgamesh.

- Para mí, eres casi perfecta.- Saber pareció detenerse un momento, haciendo un mohín de indignación a lo que Archer sonrió.- Digo "casi" porque te falta algo...- Luego se acercó peligrosamente al oído de la joven para susurrar unas palabras.- Decir sí.

- Yo...- A pesar de que Arturia se sonrojó levemente, pronto se repuso, retomando su compostura.- Gilgamesh, tú sabes...

A lo lejos se oían los cuchicheos de varias jóvenes que miraban con ojos como platos a la pareja bailar. La mayoría de ellas sin creerse que por fin la rubia había accedido a estar cerca del deportista por más de dos minutos, otras tantas muriéndose de envidia.

- ¿Ves? Muchas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.- Dijo él, sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, la música aún sonando suavemente.

- Será tu club de fans, pero yo soy diferente. Deberías saberlo.- Repuso ella, sin alejarse pero apretando a la vez su agarre en el hombro de él.

- Podrías ser mi princesa, y no me refiero sólo a la graduación.- Archer sabía que era demasiado probable que él terminara siendo nombrado Rey esa noche, con la mayoría de los votos a su favor; a pesar de que Diarmuid no se quedaba demasiado atrás.- Yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

- Ya tengo mis obligaciones, y eso no va a cambiar.- Dijo ella, procurando no mirarlo fijamente. La rubia ya tenía su plan de vida marcado desde hacía tiempo y no pensaba modificarlo por nada, ni por nadie. Ya bastante había trabajado para conseguir todo lo que llevaba hasta ahora.

Él no contestó, simplemente se detuvo en seco y se inclinó aún más hacia ella. Su mano derecha moviéndose hasta el cuello, rozando la blanca piel con las yemas de sus dedos y sonriendo complacido ante el estremecimiento causado por la caricia. Ella se veía tan frágil, sin su coraza característica, tan vulnerable y tan etérea que podría besarla ahí mismo, justo en ese instante... y quizás lo hiciera.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Eso no puede ser, Kirei.

- Mientes, lo noto en tu mirada.- Repuso el otro, observando fijamente a su presa.- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras? ¿Por qué sigues tan de cerca mis pasos, Emiya?, ¿qué es lo que temes?

Kiritsugu dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, ahogándose en la cercanía del otro cuerpo. Tan varonil y tan efervescente, pero demasiado estoico, delante suyo.- Iri...

Apenas al escuchar el nombre, el rostro de Kotomine se contrajo en una mueca indefinible, como si se hubiera quemado; pero intentó reponerse lo más pronto posible.

- Es mi novia.- Y era cierto, desde hacía dos meses que Kiritsugu salía con la hija adoptiva de los Einzbern, una de las familias más ricas del pueblo. Irisviel, Iri, era una joven bastante peculiar, con el cabello como hebras de algodón y los ojos de un peculiar tono rojizo.

- Sí, pero ¿la quieres?

**o.O.o.O.o**

Gilgamesh se encontraba demasiado cerca, tanto que ella podía sentir su respiración sobre su propia piel. Arturia se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, esperando que algo pasara antes de que se consumara el beso; los latidos de su corazón aumentando exponencialmente ante la cercanía masculina.

- ¡Cuidado, cuidado!- Ella no entendió lo que había pasado hasta que sintió el golpe en su costado derecho, empujándola hacia atrás y rompiendo el contacto con el rubio. Trastabilló un par de veces antes de recobrar el equilibrio y voltear para ver lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Diarmuid!- Gritó a su lado Archer, al perecer reponiéndose de un golpe también. A la distancia se veía un joven moreno de traje grisáceo, corriendo hacia el otro extremo del salón rápidamente.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón!- Contestó, con una voz grave y melodiosa, volteando y frenando ligeramente al escuchar su nombre. Luego retomó su paso al darse cuenta de la horda de jóvenes que se dirigían hacia él, los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Ese Diarmuid, siempre tan popular.- Comentó Arturia, sonriendo ante la escena.

-Pfff, no sé porque hacen tanto escándalo, no es la gran cosa.- Refutó Gilgamesh, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Cierto era que Diarmuid no tenía la estatura ni el porte de él, pero tenía un carisma y una sonrisa que hacían que la mayoría de las féminas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, cosa que alteraba en demasía al rubio.

- ¿Celoso?

- No. Yo no necesito más que la atención de una...- Él cerró los ojos, permitiéndose relajarse nuevamente y tomar aire.- Y está justo enfrente.- Cuando los abrió, ella ya no estaba ahí.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Es muy pronto para decir eso.- Contestó Kiritsugu, pasándose una mano por la cabellera, distraídamente.- A final de cuentas, ¿qué es el amor?

Kirei sopesó sus opciones, sabiendo que su acompañante era una persona difícil con un pasado desconocido para todos sus compañeros. Él mismo no sabía de dónde provenía o si tenía familia o no; sólo que un día había llegado con una larga gabardina y las maletas hechas para vivir en casa de los Einzbern, y de eso no tenía ni un año.

- Digo, hay veces que se tiene que sacrificar lo que más quiere, las personas más importantes para uno, con el fin de obtener lo mejor a largo plazo... el bien mayor. - Continuo el menor, abstraído.- Una visión un tanto egoísta, ¿cierto?

- No, no lo es.

- ¿Uh?

- Digo que me parece más bien estúpido. Genuino y desinteresado, pero estúpido.- Kirei se enderezó en su máxima altura, tomando al otro de los hombros para mirarlo duramente.- Se supone que la finalidad de la vida es ser feliz, entonces deberías buscar serlo. Déjale el trabajo de justiciero a alguien más.

Emiya tragó saliva con dificultad, asimilando lo que había dicho el otro. Las palabras golpeaban su cerebro, calando hasta lo más profundo de su interior; pero sin lograr cambiar su manera de pensar. Para él era demasiado complicado dejar todo lo que era para volver a empezar, desde cero; y no valía la pena.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Gracias, Diarmuid. Estoy en deuda contigo.- Agradeció la rubia, desde su escondite, uno de los armarios donde se guardaban los abrigos de los invitados.

- Mientras no me delates, no hay problema.- Susurró él, acomodándose a su lado, apoyado en una de las paredes del diminuto cuarto.- Además, me pareció que estabas en apuros.

- Gilgamesh es un poco necio, pero no es tan malo.- Se sinceró ella, en voz queda.

El joven sonrió de lado, sabiendo que Arturia era inmune a sus encantos y agradeciéndolo interiormente. Ya estaba cansado de que las mujeres sólo lo buscaran por su físico o su sonrisa, sin importarles lo que él tenía por compartir.

- Sí, bueno; no todos pueden ser como yo.- Agregó, guillando un ojo. La joven río de buena gana antes de darle un codazo para señalar que guardaran silencio.

- Si me descubren por tu culpa, tendré que delatarte.

- Caeríamos juntos, entonces.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Gilgamesh pasó de largo frente a la puerta del armario, cuando un ruido familiar lo hizo detenerse y regresar. Podía jurar que había escuchado la risa de su princesa del otro lado, enojándose al imaginar que se estaría riendo de él. Casi tiró su pequeño presente al piso antes de arrepentirse y pensarlo nuevamente: de cualquier manera ya había decidido que ese sería el último día y que no se despediría de la escuela sin un beso de Saber.

Así que se contuvo, respiro hondo y rió para sí, con una idea formándose en su cabeza. Si se daba prisa y conseguía lo que necesitaba pronto, todavía podía ganar. La rubia tarde o temprano tendría que salir del armario y él estaría preparado para no dejarla escapar.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- La quiero.- Afirmó, su espalda tocando la pared y sus pies listos para emprender la huída de ser necesario. Kirei lo tenía arrinconado, respirando casi encima suyo, sin despegar la vista de sus labios; algo que alteraba extrañamente a Emiya.

- No, no lo haces.- Negó el otro, colocando una mano en la pared, centímetros encima del hombro del menor.- Te vi el otro día con la morena... Maya.- Kiritsugu palideció ligeramente ante la mención del nombre, girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado.- Debo aceptar que tu técnica es impresionante.

- Maya no significa nada.- Se justificó.- Ni yo para ella.

- Mejor aún.- Kirei cerró el espacio existente entre los dos, sus ojos cerrándose y sus labios rozando suavemente los del otro. El cuerpo del menor respondió, sin pedir su permiso, estremeciéndose al contacto pero sin negarse totalmente; sus labios entreabriéndose y la espalda curvándose inconscientemente. Kirei sonrió, intensificando el beso y explorando la cavidad ajena, mientras sus manos atraían a la presa contra su propio pecho y un sonido ahogado y grutural rompía el silencio de la noche.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- ¿Que harás después, Diarmuid?- Preguntó la rubia, dejando el tiempo pasar antes de intentar salir de nuevo a la fiesta.

- Creo que me iré un tiempo de vacaciones.- Contestó, acariciando convulsivamente uno de los abrigos que estaban a su lado.- A algún lugar lejos.

Arturia asintió, comprendiendo. Hace relativamente poco tiempo unos rumores aseguraban que Diarmuid había tenido una relación con la esposa del profesor de deportes, cosa que el joven se había empeñado en negar rotundamente pero que había dañado su relación con uno de los maestros que más lo habían apoyado a lo largo del instituto. Arturia suponía que él solamente quería empezar nuevamente pero que necesitaba tiempo para sanar sus heridas.

- Disfrútalas, yo sé que las mereces.- Lo apoyo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, la cual él correspondió.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Gilgamesh sonrió satisfecho, observando su plan terminado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo y esperar que su princesa se cansara de estar en el interior del apretado cuarto; y en cuanto eso pasara, él saltaría al ataque. Miró su reloj y se paró de brazos cruzados a escasos metros de la puerta.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- No.- Kiritsugu rompió el beso, jadeante.- No.- Soltó el agarre del más alto y se alejo un par de pasos, mirándolo asustado.- Yo quiero a Iri. La quiero.

Kirei se mojó los labios, dolido. El beso, para él, había sido perfecto y había sentido al otro responder bajo su propio peso, pero ahora estaba ahí, negándolo todo. Y dolía, extrañamente dolía.

- No lo parecía cuando me respondiste el beso.- Atacó, aunque su voz se convirtió en susurro.

- No debió pasar.- Emiya caminó hasta el otro extremo, dejando el nerviosismo atrás y hablando seguro.- Fue un error.

- Entiendo.- El moreno aceptó. Había creído ilusamente que el otro, después de tantas tardes de pláticas compartidas en la biblioteca y miradas esquivas durante meses, podría corresponder a aquello que se estaba formando en su interior. Pero parecía que se había equivocado y él, Kirei Kotomine, era alguien que sabía admitir sus errores, y sus derrotas.

- Perdóname.- Kiritsugu pidió, con el arrepentimiento en su voz. Era cierto que había sentido algo en ese breve contacto, pero las responsabilidades que tenía con su familia y con los Eizbern eran demasiadas y además estaba ella. Iri lo había enseñado a sonreír y a creer nuevamente en sus sueños y él no podía más que admirarla y entregarle su devoción a cambio.

- No pasa nada.- Kirei dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, moviendo su pie derecho ligeramente, antes de continuar.- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- Caminó para regresar a la fiesta, quizás podría beber un par de copas antes de dar la noche por terminada. Luego de un instante regresó, con su obsequio en la mano.- Yo...hice esto para ti. Acéptalo por favor.

Emiya estiró la mano, tomando el envoltorio verde cuidadosamente, sin emitir palabra alguna; pero no era necesario, ya había dicho lo suficiente. Así, el otro retomó su camino y desapareció instantes después, dejándolo solo en medio de la noche.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- ¿Crees que sea seguro salir?- Preguntó ella, cambiando por enésima vez de posición. Se estaba desesperando y sus pies comenzaban a cansarse en esos incómodos zapatos altos.

- Ya han pasado casi cuarenta minutos.- Contestó Lancer, comprobando su reloj.- Seguramente Gilgamesh ya debe haberse cansado.

- O está entretenido con tu club de fans.

- Sí, eso también puede ser una opción.

- De cualquier manera, deberíamos intentar salir.- Repuso ella, acomodándose el vestido.- Si no, nos perderemos nuestra propia fiesta.

Lances no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque presentía que algo no saldría del todo bien. Aún así, contuvo la respiración antes de abrir rápidamente la puerta, preparado para salir.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando Archer vio la puerta del armario abrirse, se apresuró a cerrar la distancia entre él y la persona que estaba del otro lado. Corrió tan rápido que terminó empujándola hasta caer ambos hacia el fondo del armario, mezclándose con los abrigos y chamarras que fueron a dar al piso. Gilgamesh aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sus labios encontraron los otros, fundiéndose en un breve beso que no se sentía como lo había imaginado. Los labios eran menos suaves y los movimientos más bruscos de lo que hubiera creído, con un sabor poco dulce pero no por eso menos interesante. Fue cuando las otras manos lo empujaron que finalmente pudo mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente. Diarmuid se encontraba recostado contra la pared del armario, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho subiendo y bajando sin control.

Gilgamesh se puso en pie, asustado y trastabillando hasta quedar fuera del cuarto. Se pasó la mano por los labios un par de veces, asimilando lo ocurrido, hasta que una risa a su derecha lo hizo girar el rostro, para descubrir a una Arturia muerta de risa. Sin poder articular algo coherente, y aún tocándose los labios, se perdió entre la multitud dispuesto a dejar la fiesta lo antes posible.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Horas después los dos amigos estaban compartiendo un par de cervezas en el departamento del rubio, ambos habían dejado los sacos abandonados en el sillón y las corbatas colgaban flojamente de sus cuellos.

- Al final no me dijiste para quien eran tus galletas, Kirei.- Inquirió Gilgamesh, dando una mordida a una de las que él había hecho. El envoltorio roto descansaba en el piso, luego de que el presente no hubiera llegado a su destinatario.

- Eso ya no importa.- Contestó Kotomine, secamente.- Al final nos rechazaron a los dos, ¿no?- Luego de la mirada asesina que recibió por parte de Archer, recordó los eventos de la noche.- Al menos pude darle un beso.

- ... bueno, yo también besé a alguien.- Admitió, un tanto avergonzado. No sabía si con Lancer, al haber sido tan impulsivo que no pudo detenerse, o consigo mismo, por haberle gustado más de lo que debería.

- Me imagino que no fue a Arturia.- Al ver que Archer se encogió de hombros, y sabiendo que no admitiría a quién había besado, Kirei tomó un trago más a su cerveza. La cuarta de la noche. - ¿Y bien? ¿qué tal?

-No estuvo nada mal.- Repuso el otro, sonriendo distraídamente al volver a pasarse las yemas de los dedos por los labios, húmedos. "Nada mal".

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Son las galletas más ricas que he probado, Kiritsugu.- Una dulce voz, acompañada de una sonrisa, sacó de sus pensamientos al joven que tenía al lado.- Muchas gracias.

- Me alegra que te gustaran, Iri.- Respondió, aún pensativo. Quizás, en un tiempo lejano, volvería a encontrarse con él. Y quizás, entonces, no le tendría tanto miedo a lo que podría pasar.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Mira, Diarmuid.- Arturia llamó a su amigo, cuando había ido a recoger su abrigo al termino de la velada. Hasta ese momento se le había ocurrido mirar hacia arriba de la puerta, encontrando divertida el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

- Ah, eso explica todo.- Comprendió el joven, acercándose y mirando hacia arriba también.- Muérdago.

- Muérdago.- Repitió ella, dándose tiempo para apreciar atentamente el rostro de él.- Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Lancer levantó una ceja, antes de reír abiertamente al comprobar que ella hablaba en serio. Lentamente cortó la distancia entre ambos, para tomarla de la cintura con una mano, retirando unos mechones que empezaban a escapar de su moño con la otra. Los grandes ojos le regresaron la mirada, brillando al invitarlo a terminar lo que había empezado.

- Supongo que sí.- Contestó, besando lentamente la boca que se ofrecía para él.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Bien, creo que nunca había escrito un one-shot tan largo! Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así (o no) no duden en dejar un review.

Aomine Daiki, espero haber podido cumplir con tus exigencias!

Feliz año nuevo! =)


End file.
